


Lightning and Thunder

by itsSarahlol



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU, Dipper and Mabel are v codependent, F/M, Kinda, M/M, Reverse Falls, and I am going to put them through so much more, bill is bill but is a kinda nice ig, but not in an incesty way, honestly tho, my babies have been through alot, will and bill are demons so expect demony behavior, will is a sweetheart but in a sinful way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 22:06:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16962357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsSarahlol/pseuds/itsSarahlol
Summary: Clicking Oxford heels and giggles were the only sounds he had heard since he woke up. He struggled against his chains and barely held in a growl. His twin was right, you should never play in the games of humans. However a lilting yet bemused voice removed him from his thoughts. He looked up only to be stunned silent as cold blue eyes locked directly onto his own.“So, you’re finally awake. We have things to discuss with you, William.”He tilted his head down as a demented smile crossed his face.“So it would seem.” He whispered. Let the games begin.





	Lightning and Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> I know I shouldn’t be starting another but this has been on my mind since for fucking ever. Hope you enjoy cuties!!

Running. Scavenging. Hiding.

That was all that was left to do in the world that that Demon destroyed.

“Brother ” Mabel whispered, her hair was slightly floating behind her. The glow of her eyes never quite went away after- well...just after. 

Dipper glanced over with his too blue eyes to where Mabel was floating and hmm’d in response. His attention however went right back to the sharpening of his weapons when nothing was spoken after.

No one was ever completely safe, even in your own hide-out. Mabel and Dipper had learned that lesson the hard way in the beginning stages of this so called war.

Everyone is gone. They protected who they could but in the end, Bill and his minions swooped in and destroyed everything and everyone they ever loved. If they could go back, protect and try to warn everyon-

He was jarred from his admittedly depressing thoughts when Mabel finally spoke up.

“I think that I may have found a way back-“ 

Before Mabel could finish however, the door to their hide out slammed open, making Mabel lose concentration and fall.

Dipper- seeing his beloved twin fall- quickly stood up and grasped his amulet in his right hand. His magic surged to his hand in response to his mental command and quickly surrounded the intruders neck and squeezed while his weapons clattered to the wooden floors of their hideout.

“It’s me! It’s just me!” A chocked voice says, however, the sound only made Dipper squeeze harder.

Dipper snapped his head to the right and glared at Mabel’s stalker.

“What is so important that you had to barge in without knocking?”

All Dipper heard however was gagging as he had yet to let Gideon down. With a flick of his fingers and a roll of the eyes, Gideon was quickly released.

“M-Mabel my sweet, please control your beast of brother.” Gideon squealed as he pushed his hair back, giving Mabel an (albeit shaky) award-winning smile.

Mabel looked up from where she had fallen, grasping her twins hand as she struggled to get up and glared coldly at the intruder. Dusting the invisible dirt off her clothes with a sigh, she crossed her arms as she turned to face Gideon. 

“What was so important that you felt the need to interrupt me?”

Gideon giggled nervously as he stuttered out a response, “Mabel m-my love, I may h-have found the last key to our little p-problem.” He finished with false bravado.

The twins glanced at each other before Dipper clicked his tongue with annoyance while Mabel smirked in triumph.

“And what is it that you think we have a problem with? And why would you have the answer, dear Gideon.” Dipper silvery voice inquired.

Gideon shivered at his silky tone and quickly cleared his throat as he fiddled with his bow tie. A quick glance toward Dipper and his all too infuriating smirk however, told him that his reaction hadn’t been unnoticed.

Mabel giggled in that breathy melodic way of hers as she sees Gideon swoon over her twin. 

Dipper looked over at Mabel and flashed a fanged smirk. Mabel rolled her eyes before sauntering over to Dipper. She curled her arm around his left upper arm before flipping her hair over her shoulder.

Gideon looked over at her at that moment and get his breath catch in his throat. Her eyes glowed as she leaned forward, letting him catch a whiff of warmth honeysuckle and life that surrounded her.

“Well?”

“R-right!” Gideon took a deep breath and quickly said, “The last piece is the blood of a Dream Demon.” 

At that Mabel and Dipper looked at each other before sighing. 

In unison they both grimly said “Let’s go catch ourselves a Dream Demon.”


End file.
